Harry Potter and the Moon Spirit
by Black.Wolf.Redeemed
Summary: A moon spirit must be protected. a young girl is put in the middle. Will Harry find love and destroy this new threat? Or will chaos consume the world? HarryxKagome Harry Potter/Inuyasha xover.
1. Accepted

_a/n: ok this is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic so please be nice. I will try my best at it… but I warn you, I'm way better at anime fics.__ So correct me if I have any wrong info for Harry Potter. I know I'm pretty damn stupid, I only watch the movies…_

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Harry Potter and the Moon Spirit

* * *

Chapter One

Accepted!

* * *

**

Harry was currently sitting on his bed thinking of Hogwarts… when something shot 

through his window.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

There was a small bundle on his desk; he slowly approached it. And just like that, fireworks

shot all over the place. The fireworks causing him to stop in his tracks. Harry covered his

eyes with his arm and approached again.

"Harry Potter! You have been chosen to save the moon spirit… but only one person can find it. Her name is Kagome Higurashi! You must find her before its too late!" a mysterious voice boomed out.

To say Harry was surprised was an understatement. What was the moon spirit and who

was this girl he had to find?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone through her window. Kagome Higurashi woke up with a yawn and a stretch.

She glanced at the clock and groaned. She sat up squinted as she looked out the window.

"What a beautiful morning." Kagome said to herself.

She got up out of bed and walked into her private bathroom. Kagome turned the knob and

tested the water. After a few minutes, it was the perfect temperature. She shed her clothes

and got in.

_'I wonder what things I'll encounter today…' _Kagome thought washing her hair.

She had just come back from the Feudal Era and it was a Saturday. So she pretty much had

nothing to do… unless of course; Yuka or Eri came over.

-------------/&\

It had been a little over thirty minutes and Kagome was out of the shower, dressed and

ready for the day. That's when she saw a small bundle on her bed.

_'I wonder what that could be.' _Kagome thought walking up to it.

Just then everything went dark and an image of the moon formed in her room.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked herself.

As she continued to stare at the image, she noticed a giant dog jump and be laminated from

the full moon. Kagome gasped in awe, the image was absolutely stunning.

"Kagome Higurashi! This is the moon spirit! Find it and help protect along with Harry Potter! It needs your help! For you are the only one who can get to it!" a voice boomed out as she stared at the image.

Kagome nodded slightly and sighed when the picture faded. She all of a sudden heard the

flapping of wings and looked to her window. Kagome saw a huge great horned owl zoom to

her window. She opened it before it flew straight into it. Kagome noticed it had something

in its beak.

"Well hey there fella. What do you have there?" Kagome asked taking the envelope from the owl.

It was addressed to a Miss. Kagome Higurashi, Higurashi Shrine, Second room on the left.

_'Well that's creepy as shit!' _Kagome thought bewildered.

Kagome turned the envelope around and looked at the back. There was a strange seal on

back with four animals on it. A raven, lion, snake and badger. The seal also had the name

'Hogwarts' on it. Kagome tore the envelope open and read it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Higurashi,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Kagome was shocked to say the least! There was no way in hell that she could have been accepted to a school like that! But she had been and she wanted to go really bad!

"Hey mom!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you sent her the letter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes I have and she should be talking with her mother as we speak." McGonagall replied to the headmaster.

It was done, there was no turning back now. Kagome Higurashi was going to find out about

the moon spirit and why she had to protect it. If she didn't, then chaos would consume

everything. That's why she was supposed to come here… to learn how to protect this

ancient spirit. But first she had to find it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Ok guys like I said… this is my first try at a Harry Potter fanfic, so bare with me. But please

tell me your opinion… but I will only accept constructive criticism.

TTYL-

Dani


	2. Meeting the Weasleys

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Meeting the Weasleys

* * *

**

"Oh thank you mom! I'm so happy I get to go!" Kagome shouted as she ran up the stairs.

She had to pack her weekend clothes… but what would she wear for school? Oh wait; there

was a list along with the letter!Kagome dug through her stuff and found the letter; it

somehow had already gotten lost.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_(since you are of age, you will be in the fifth year)_

_UNIFORM_

_Fifth year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5)**_

_By Miranda Goshawk_

_**A History of Magic **__by Bathilda Bagshot_

_**Magical Theory **__by Adalbert Waffling_

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **__by Emeric Switch_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

_By Phyllida Spore_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **__by Arsenius Jigger_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

_By Newt Scamander_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

_By Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

Where in hell was she gonna get all that stuff?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was still extremely confused about what he had to do. Maybe if he told Hermione and

Ron, they might be able to help. Just as he thought that; Ron walked into the boys' room. (of

the Gryffindor common room… duh!).

"Hey Ron." Harry said not even looking up.

"Hey Harry, something wrong? You look a little well… down and confused." Ron replied.

"Yea, I guess you could say that. It's just… I recently got this thing sent to me and don't know what to make of it." Harry said getting up to look for the bundle he received that morning.

"Ok? So, do you need any help?" Ron asked.

"Yup! Listen to this message and tell me what you make of it." Harry said taking the bundle and putting it in front of Ron.

All of a sudden, fireworks flew everywhere!

"Harry Potter! You have been chosen to save the moon spirit… but only one person can find it. Her name is Kagome Higurashi! You must find her before its too late!" a voice boomed out for the second time.

"Bloody hell! I honestly have no idea what to make of that… maybe you should ask Hermione." Ron suggested.

"Ok." Harry said taking the bundle down stairs and went looking for Hermione.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Percy walked into the room with excellent news! Fred and George had a special job to do. It

was requested by the headmaster himself.

"Fred! George! Get down here!" Percy yelled up stairs.

Said twins came running down the stairs. They were laughing like a mad house!

"What-is… it Percy?" Fred asked laughing in between words.

Percy just rolled his eyes and sighed. Why had Dumbledore requested these to fools?

"You to have a special assignment. Dumbledore has requested your presence as of now." And with that said… Fred and George were transported to Dumbledore's office with the snap of a finger.

--Dumbledore's Office--/&\

Fred and George appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Dumbledore looked up at the two red

headed twins.

"Well hello gentlemen. Have a seat." He said gesturing to two seats in front of him.

This would be very interesting. Very interesting indeed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken an hour for the twins to process the new information.

"So we have to go and pick up some Japanese girl and bring her to Diagon Alley." Fred asked.

(a/n: no offense to any Japanese people reading this.)

"Yes, that's correct. But be warned… she's not just some ordinary witch." Dumbledore said.

And before they could say anything, Fred and George were once again transported back

home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What was she going to do? She surely couldn't find any of her school supplies here in Japan.

_'Damn! Where in all seven hells am I gonna find this stuff?' _just then her prayers were answered and she heard a honk outside her window.

Kagome turned her head toward the window and saw something she never expected. A

flying car!

(a/n: and yes I know… the car died in a way during the second book and by the way… they are supposed to be in fifth year.)

"Holy shit!" Kagome nearly shouted.

"Well that's some nice language there. Ok so you must be Kagome Higurashi." At this Kagome nodded, "Well then we have come to pick you up for school." A red headed man said, but he looked to be more like a seventeen year old than an actual man.

"Ok, but first; who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I am Fred Weasley and this is George Weasley." When he heard his name, George turned to look at Kagome.

He regretted it short after.

_'Damn… she's fuckin hot!' _he thought looking away again.

"So anyway, come along; we have things to do and supplies to buy." Fred said.

Kagome nodded and grabbed her bag. She walked over to her window and glanced back at

her room.

"Bye mom! I'm leaving now!" Kagome shouted.

_'Should I go without telling the others? Maybe they'll let me if I ask nice enough.' _Kagome thought.

"Hey guys… do you think I could tell my friends I won't be back for a year?" Kagome asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

George turned to look at her and smiled. Fred looked to his brother and noticed the smile

he was giving Kagome.

"Sure Kags. But make it fast." George said.

_'Kags huh? Well it seems that my twin has a crush on our special guest.' _Fred thought mockingly.

"Thank you, um, just set me down over there." Kagome said pointing to the well house.

Fred (being the driver) looked to where she pointed and grinned.

"A well house? Isn't that interesting…" Fred trailed off, and dove the flying car to the well house.

Fred pulled up in front of the well house and let Kagome out of the car.

"Ok you guys, this will only take a minute." Kagome said sliding the door open.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Hello! Ok you people, tell me what you think… and Lala no yelling at me for writing this. Even though you did say the plot was good. But anyway… R&R!

TTYL-

Becca

(yes that's my real name)


	3. Entering a New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**Entering a New World

* * *

**

Kagome jumped down the well and was engulfed by the familiar blue light. She was soon on

the other side in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome!" Shippou called hysterically.

"Hey Shippou! Where is everyone else?" she asked the young kitsune.

"They are back at Kaeda's hut waiting for you." Shippou said leaping onto Kagome's shoulder.

----------------/&\

Kagome walked through the door of the hut and saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha all sitting

around a fire.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kagome exclaimed.

Inuyasha turned around and looked at her. His eyes full of depression.

_'What's wrong with Inuyasha? Did something happen while I was gone?' _Kagome wondered.

"Hey 'Yasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha put his hand on hers as

the tension in the room became thicker. Miroku finally decided to break the silence.

"Lady Kagome, something has recently happened and it's terrible. You may want to sit down for this." Miroku said.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. Her face held concern.

"Kagome," Sango began this time "Kohaku has died and now Miroku's wind tunnel is threatening to over take him." And with that she broke down crying.

"Oh Sango… Miroku." Kagome said as she sniffled.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with sad eyes and frowned. How would it be if she left him? He

knew… he just didn't want to acknowledge it. He pulled her into a warm embrace and let

her cry on his shoulder.

"Kagome, it'll be ok. Don't worry nothing will happen. We'll defeat Naraku before anything can happen to Miroku." Inuyasha said soothingly rubbing her back.

Kagome shook with uncontrollable sobs. Great, now how was she going to tell them of her

leaving? Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha and stood up.

"Inuyasha, come on. I have something to tell you." Kagome said holding out her hand.

Inuyasha took her hand and stood up; walking out of the hut with her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey George, is it just me or do you have a little crush on Kagome?" Fred asked his twin.

George blushed and looked away from his brother.

(a/n: I know he's kinda out of character… but hey it's my story so deal with it!)

"N-no! Ok maybe a l-little bit." George admitted.

"Awww how sweet! George and Kagome sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Fred said mockingly.

"Shut up!" George shouted.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're what?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"I'm leaving the country for one year to go to school." Kagome said looking down.

_'She is leaving me…' _Inuyasha thought sadly.

He wanted more than anything to go with her, but he knew it wasn't possible. He didn't

belong in her time. No one would accept him… in fact they would probably try to kill him

just like they did here. But maybe, he could go with her. He would just have to ask.

"Umm, Kagome? Could I go with you?" Inuyasha asked her with pleading eyes.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes.

_'But doesn't he want to be with Kikyo? Even though I would love for him to come with me.' _Kagome thought.

"We'll see." Kagome said.

"Oh thank you Kags!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

(a/n: such an OOC moment there. But there won't be anymore.)

They walked back to the hut and told Sango and Miroku they were leaving for one year.

Then they left to the well. Kagome climbed on Inuyasha's back and he jumped down the well.

-------------/&\

Kagome and Inuyasha slid the door of the well house open and saw Fred and George

fighting. But not real fighting… play fighting.

"Would you two get a hold of yourselves? Honestly, you're seventeen for Pete's sake!" Kagome exclaimed.

George looked up at the sound of her voice, and got off his brother. Then he looked to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kags, who's this?" Fred asked pointing to Inuyasha.

"This is my friend Inuyasha." Kagome explained.

"Ok well let's go. We have a lot to do." George said nodding his head.

Inuyasha looked slightly worried, but didn't let too much show.

"Um, see that's the thing. Can he come with me?" Kagome asked.

Fred and George stopped in their tracks. Just then an owl came swooping down and

dropped an envelope in front of Inuyasha. He knelt down and picked it up. Kagome had a

look of pure joy on her face.

"Yes! Inuyasha you can come!" Kagome shouted.

(_italics_- Fred, _**bold italics**_- George)

_'How does she know that's what it says?_

_**I don't know. But remember what Dumbledore said?**_

_Yea, he said she was no ordinary witch.' _Fred and George thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was currently in the library when Harry ran up to her. Hermione looked up

startled and then she sighed.

"What is it Harry?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"I need your help with something." Harry said out of breath from running.

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked curiosity laced in her voice.

Harry set the bundle down on the table and looked at Hermione. Hermione stared at the

Bundle and raised a brow.

"What exactly is this?" she asked.

"It's some sort of package. I got it this morning. It has this really strange message inside and I don't know what it means. Except for me having to find this one girl." Harry explained.

Hermione was utterly perplexed. Who would send such a 'package'?

"So you have no idea of what it means?" Hermione asked herself more than Harry.

"Yes, but don't get any closer to it until you are somewhere private." Harry warned.

Hermione nodded. This would take some research.

"Ok Harry, keep watch on it… I'll go get some books." Hermione replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Inuyasha and the twins arrived in London just a few short hours after the

envelope had come.

"So where are we going now?" Kagome asked.

"Diagon Alley." Fred and George said in unison.

Inuyasha had a look of confusion and Kagome's held great excitement.

-------------/&\

They were soon at Diagon Alley. Now all they had to do was get Kagome and Inuyasha's supplies.

"Ok Fred, George. Where should we go first?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you won't need to go to Gringotts. Dumbledore has already taken care of your expenses. So I guess you should get your wands first. And for that, the best place is Ollivanders. It's off in that direction. We'll see you in a minute; we have some things to do." George said.

"Ok, ready to get your wand 'Yasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Inuyasha replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fred and George were currently at the pet shop. They were looking at all the owls the store had.

"So George, why exactly are we here?" Fred asked.

"I'm getting an owl for Kagome, if you must know." George said.

Fred just chuckled; George was seriously head over heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok little lady, hold out your writing arm." Kagome held out her right arm and watched as the old man examined it.

The man walked to the back of the store and came back with a long box. He handed Kagome

the wand and she waved it. Black and pinks sparks came out of the tip.

"Willow with Dragon-heartstring core, ten inches." The old man said slightly scared.

Kagome noticed the fear in his face. What was scaring him so bad?

"Um Sir, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"That wand. It's perfect for the dark arts." The old man said bewildered.

Ollivander shook his head and looked at Inuyasha as he held out his right arm also. Once

again he walked to the back of the store and came back out to the front with a long box in

hand. Mr. Ollivander gave him the wand and Inuyasha waved it. Red and Purple sparks

came from the wand.

"Mahogany and Hippogriff feather core, ten inches." Ollivander said.

Just then there was a knock at the window. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see

Fred and George holding two owls. One was a great horned owl. It was brown with white

streaks going through it. The other owl was another great horned owl, but this one was

bigger. More than likely it was a male; its feathers were black and brown. Kagome ran out

of the store and up to Fred and George.

"Oh my god! They're beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Here this one's yours." George said handing her the brown and white owl.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Ok so what did you think? And be honest, jeez! No I'm just kidding! But anyway R&R!

TTYL-

Becca


	4. Exploring Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Exploring Hogwarts

* * *

**

Kagome had officially gotten all her school supplies and was now heading to the train

station in London.

"Here Kagome, this is your ticket. Now make sure you don't lose it. Same goes for you Inuyasha." Fred said handing them both their tickets.

Kagome and Inuyasha took their tickets and followed Fred and George to the platform.

Kagome took a look at the ticket. It said platform nine and three quarters.

_'How in hell is there such a platform?' _Kagome wondered.

They were standing between platforms nine and ten. Kagome and Inuyasha were seriously

confused now. Fred and George looked over at them and saw the confused expressions.

"You run into that pillar. It will take you to platform nine and three quarters." Fred explained.

"Uh?" Kagome said confused about what he was trying to tell her.

"Here's what you do." George said.

He ran towards the pillar and disappeared. Kagome nearly fainted while Inuyasha just

stood there like nothing happened.

"What the? How the? How'd he?" Kagome stuttered.

"Here" Fred said as he grabbed her arm.

He pulled her towards the wall and stuck her arm through. Kagome smiled, then she

walked completely through the wall. Inuyasha grabbed both of their stuff and ran through

as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione gasped.

_'This book!' _she thought.

Hermione ran back to Harry and told him to grab the 'package' and go to the common

room. Harry complied and picked up the 'package'. He left without another word as

Hermione followed him.

--Common Room--/&\

"Ok so why did we have to come back here?" Harry asked confused.

"I found this book and I think it might have some very useful information." Hermione began "Now, how do you open this thing?" she asked.

"You have to walk up to it. And since I've already opened it once, I can't do it again." Harry explained.

Hermione approached the 'package' and fireworks started to shoot everywhere.

"Harry Potter! You have been chosen to save the moon spirit… but only one person can find it. Her name is Kagome Higurashi! You must find her before its too late!" the voice boomed out for the third time.

"That's it! Obviously if you have to find this girl, then she'll be here this year! But the question is… what year will she be in?" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean Hermione? This girl will be in first year if she's coming this year." Harry said.

"Not necessarily. If she's of age, she could be placed in that year." Hermione said.

"Ok that's solved, but I still don't know what this moon spirit is." Harry said once again.

Hermione grabbed the book and leafed through the pages; until she came upon different

types of spirits.

"Here Harry! I found something." Hermione began "Listen to this. _'There are three types of spirits. Nature spirits, godly spirits and elemental spirits. __But of all the spirits, the most powerful and ancient is the Moon Spirit. It takes the form of a giant dog and only shows itself during the full moon.'_" Hermione read aloud.

Harry's eyes widened considerably.

"What else does it say?" Harry asked hurriedly.

"_'If you ever want to find this ancient and deadly spirit. You must call upon its protector and future reincarnation. To find the reincarnation you must follow this prophecy._

_If the moon spirit is what you seek_

_Then find the protector in its peek_

_During the eclipse is when she's strong_

_But she won't be there for long_

_The protector will move west_

_In her quest_

_To find the spirit power_

_In the last hour_

_The form of power is a jewel_

_It is to be used as a tool_

_But it must be whole_

_The jewel of four souls'_" Hermione continued to read aloud.

As she was reading, Harry had been writing the prophecy down. If he was meant to help the protector, then by god; that's what he would do!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were now sitting on the Hogwarts express.

"So Inuyasha, are you excited?" Kagome asked extremely hyper.

"Kinda _'I'm just happy to be with you.'_" Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked out the window of the train as it started to move. That is until she heard a

voice from the door.

"Do you mind? Everywhere else if full." Said a petite voice. (ring a bell? It's from the first book.)

Kagome turned her head and nodded to the young girl.

"Thank you." The girl said.

She sat down and Kagome noticed the girl's appearance. She had long reddish purple hair.

Her eyes were a piercing blue with a pink hue and she had a slight tan.

"Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is Inuyasha… Takahime." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"I'm Eliza Bluestar. I'll be going into my first year at Hogwarts. What year are you going into?" Eliza asked.

"Actually, this is our first year as well, but we'll be going into the fifth year at Hogwarts." Inuyasha explained gaining a look from Eliza.

_'Holy fuck nuts!' _Eliza thought _'He's freakin' gorgeous!'_

--Hours Later--/&\

Kagome, Inuyasha and Eliza had just arrived at Hogwarts.

(a/n: and yes I know I said the school year had started months after Kags got her letter. But I wanted her to be at the school before hand to have time to get to know Ron.)

"First years follow me!" a giant bellowed.

Kagome looked to the giant and gasped. He was fucking huge! Hagrid walked up to Kagome

and Inuyasha.

"Well hello. You two must be the new fifth years. _Hagrid snapped his fingers_, You can ride in this carriage to the castle." And just after he said that, a horse drawn carriage pulled up.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist and dragged him to the carriage. She opened the

door and practically threw him into the carriage.

"What the hell Kagome?!" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Oh come on! You can't say you're not happy to be here." Kagome said.

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's reply.

"You're exhausting." Kagome said while sighing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking down to the entrance hall when McGonagall ran

past them.

"Must be going to meet the newbies." Ron said.

"That was not necessary Ronald." Hermione said smacking him in the arm.

Ron rubbed his arm and side stepped a little bit. Harry just chuckled at his antics.

--Entrance Hall--/&\

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. They were greeted by Fred and

George.

"Hey guys. Did you hear about the two new fifth years entering this year?" Fred asked.

"No, who are they?" Harry asked very interested.

"One's name is Kagome. And the other's name is Inuyasha." George explained.

Harry was too stunned to speak. One of the new fifth years was Kagome!

"George! What's her last name?" he asked hurriedly.

"Higurashi. Why?" George asked.

Hermione's eye widened as well as Harry's had. Now all they had to do was find her, but

that wouldn't be so hard. With their luck, she would be in Gryffindor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall started "The start of term banquet will begin shortly. But before you take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is an important ceremony because, during your stay here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. Your classes will be with the rest of your house; you will sleep in your dormitory and spend free time in the common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own history and each produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, succeeding at your goals will earn your house points, and breaking rules will lose house points. When the year is over, the house cup is awarded to the house with the most points, which is a great honor. I hope you represent your house with grace." McGonagall continued "In a few minutes we will start the sorting ceremony." And with that she walked through a pair of huge oaken doors.

Kagome squealed with excitement. Inuyasha just stood there without a care in the world.

"This will be fun!" Kagome exclaimed.

Just then a young boy about eleven years old walked up to Kagome.

"Hey there. I'm Daniel Cunnington. What's your name?" the boy asked Kagome.

"Her name is none of your business twerp." Inuyasha seethed through his teeth.

Daniel looked to Inuyasha and snorted. Who was this dog eared freak anyway?

"Um excuse me; I do believe that you were not in this conversation." Daniel replied grinning.

"Oh yeah?" Inuyasha ground out.

That's when Kagome stepped in. She pushed the two boys apart and stood between them.

"Now 'Yasha and Daniel; you are going to get along… got it?" Kagome said.

"Would you three please get back into line?" McGonagall asked coming back through the oaken doors.

"Yea ma'am." They said in unison.

The three of them got into line and McGonagall lead them into the room. It was huge! The

ceiling looked like the night sky with clouds and stars. Nearly all new first years were

looking up in awe.

Harry POV

Wow, there sure were a lot of new first years. But question is, where is Kagome and

Inuyasha? Harry nudged Hermione and whispered in her ear.

'Which do you think are the new fifth years?'

'I don't know Harry, let's just wait and find out.' Hermione whispered back.

Normal POV

Kagome and Inuyasha were somewhat scared of being sorted. I mean come on; they didn't

even know how they were going to get sorted. For all they knew, they would cut open their

heads and… never mind. The new first years and fifth years continued walking until they

came to the front of the giant room. McGonagall told them to stop and then she spoke.

They all watched as the hat began to sing:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat _

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The sorting hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal, _

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!"_

All the first years and fifth years (new) just stood there staring wide eyed.

"Did… that… hat… just… sing?" Kagome said pausing in between words.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said quickly.

"As I call your name, you will put the hat on and take a seat on the stool to be sorted." McGonagall began "Eliza Bluestar!"

Eliza walked up to the stool and sat down; while putting the sorting hat on.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The Ravenclaw table yelled and hollered for her to come over to them.

"Daniel Cunnington!"

The short black haired eleven year old walked up, grabbed the hat, put it on his head and

sat down on the stool.

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted once more.

Everyone at the Slytherin table was ecstatic. Daniel ran to the table and sat down by the

one and only Draco Malfoy.

"Kagome Higurashi!"

At this Harry's head shot up. He watched as Kagome took the hat and sat down on the stool.

There was a short pause; like the hat had no idea what house to put her in.

(a/n: I was gonna end it here, but that would be mean.)

"Hmm, well isn't this interesting? You have all the qualities of every house, yet where to put you?" Harry looked at Kagome with expectant eyes "Maybe Slytherin is where you should be, but then again… Gryffindor would suit you better."

All the while Kagome was sitting scared out of shit, but she wasn't showing it. That is until

it seemed that the hat made its decision

"GRYFFINDOR!" it shouted.

Kagome let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She stood up and walked over

to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey George." Kagome said sitting down next to him.

Ron looked over at her and his mouth dropped open.

"How do you two know each other?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George here came to take me and Inuyasha to school." Kagome explained.

"Yea, Harry, oh and Ron; why would you care?" George asked in a sweetly sarcastic tone.

"Inuyasha Takahime!"

Inuyasha walked up and sat down on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted.

All the girls at the Hufflepuff table cooed over Inuyasha's dog ears when he got there.

"Damn it! I was hoping he'd be in my house. Oh well, I guess it's ok." Kagome said slightly depressed.

--A Few Hours Later--/&\

The sorting was now over and Kagome was just finishing her food. Harry decided now was

the time to talk to her about the moon spirit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Ok people tell me what you think and by the way… I'm using the first and fifth books as sources for my story. But when McGonagall is explaining about the house, I did NOT plagiarize. I would NEVER do that with a Harry Potter book, that's like marrying Satan! But anyway, R&R!

TTYL-

Becca


	5. Discovering Her Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Discovering Her Destiny

* * *

**

Harry leaned to Kagome and whispered:

'Kagome, I need to talk to you outside. Meet me in ten minutes.'

Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. She didn't even know him and he wanted to talk to

her.

"Ok, so um… who are you?" Kagome asked Harry.

Everyone gasped. How could she not know who he was?

"Interesting, I'm Harry… Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"Ok Harry Potter. Well I think I'm gonna go for a short walk." Kagome said.

She got up and started to walk away, but Inuyasha had ran over and grabbed her arm.

"Kagome, where are you going? And by yourself for that matter." Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"I'm just going for a walk, don't worry." And with that, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"But thanks for caring about me." After that, she left through the oaken doors.

--Outside--/&\

Kagome was currently sitting by a suit of armor when she heard footsteps. Kagome looked

up to see Harry walking towards her.

"Hey Harry. So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Kagome asked.

Harry looked at her and sat down. How was he going to talk to her about this?

"Kagome, I assume that you got a 'package' of sorts. Well, I got one too and it says something about a Moon Spirit. _Kagome gasped_, and it told me that I had to find you and help you protect it." Harry said.

Kagome didn't respond, she only stared at him with wide eyes. How in hell was he

supposed to help her? Harry noticing her stupor; decided to recite the prophecy:

"_If the moon spirit is what you seek_

_Then find the protector in its peek_

_During the eclipse is when she's strong_

_But she won't be there for long_

_The protector will move west_

_In her quest_

_To find the spirit power_

_In the last hour_

_The form of power is a jewel_

_It is to be used as a tool_

_But it must be whole_

_The jewel of four souls_" Harry began "Kagome I need to help you… I have reason to believe that you are the protector and reincarnation. I must help you, so let me." Harry finished.

Kagome gently shook her head. This couldn't be possible! She wasn't a Moon Spirit

reincarnation much less a protector of it!

"No Harry! I don't want any part of this!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha, hearing Kagome yell, ran out of the Great Hall and towards her scent. When he

got there, he saw Kagome standing up and a boy sitting on the floor next to her.

"What the hell happened here?" Inuyasha nearly yelled.

Harry flinched at the level of his voice. Did he need to be so loud? I mean come on… he was

standing right in front of him wasn't he?

"Inuyasha, calm down nothing happened." Kagome lied.

"Fine, but if anything happens to you… just yell my name and I'll be there in a flash." Inuyasha said; he started to walk away.

When Inuyasha was out of earshot, Kagome bolted towards the Gryffindor common room.

But the bad thing… she didn't know how to get in. All she knew was where it was. Kagome

ran to the stairs and went straight up three floors (correct me if I get anything wrong at this

point). Little did Kagome know where exactly she was heading…

Harry POV

Harry ran after Kagome. She was heading towards the stairs from what he could tell. But

she was going the wrong way… Kagome was heading for forbidden third floor!

_'Damn it! She can't go there! What if they haven't moved Fluffy yet?!' _Harry thought urgently.

He had to get his broom, but he didn't have time and he was too far away. But maybe if he

tried… Harry whistled. After two minutes his broom actually came (I don't know if that's

how he can get his broom… if my memory serves me right, then he used some sort of spell…

but I don't remember the spell, Hey Lala now that list would be helpful). Harry jumped onto

his broom and flew faster than he had before.

Kagome POV

Kagome ran at top speed, but she was in such a hurry… she couldn't remember which way

she was going!

_'Where in hell?!' _Kagome thought urgently.

She saw a door come up in front of her and smiled. Maybe she could go in there.

Normal POV

Kagome continued to run and soon she heard a zooming sound from behind her. She soon

came to realize that it was the sound of something or someone flying.

"Kagome stop!" Harry shouted.

Kagome heard him shout, but was too scared to stop. She continued to run, if that prophecy

was true… then she didn't want any part of it!

"NO! Leave me alone!" Kagome yelled back.

She reached the door and ran in. Kagome tripped and fell, that's when she heard it. A feral

growl from in front of her. Kagome timidly looked up into the eyes of a three headed dog. It

was black and had vicious teeth and claws.

"Help…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Yes I know… don't kill me Lala. This just seemed like a good place to end the chapy.

TTYL-

Becca


	6. Falling in Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Falling in Love**

* * *

Kagome once again heard someone calling her name. "KAGOME!" the voice sounded like Harry. But Kagome couldn't be certain. Kagome looked down out of fear towards the beast in front of her. I mean sure, she's seen plenty of freaky demons, but this thing was just creepy as shit!

"H-Harry!" Kagome stammered. He raced towards her and reached her just as Fluffy was about bite down on her. Kagome was soaring through the air in Harry's arms.

"Y-you saved me." She said breathlessly. Harry chuckled, "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" he asked. Kagome snuggled into his chest and sighed. Maybe this school year wouldn't be so bad after all.

_Later at the Gryffindor Common Room_

Harry sat by the fire reading a book, but not really paying any attention to the words. He couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and the prophecy.

'_What if she really isn't the reincarnation? I mean, would I still have anything to do with her? Or would she just forget me? And an even bigger question… did I only save her because of the prophecy, or other reasons too?'_ Harry kept asking himself these questions. Harry soon heard approaching footsteps and looked up from his book. Kagome stood a few feet away from him looking shy.

"Hi Harry." She said quietly. What was wrong with her? She wasn't acting like herself.

"Hi Kagome, is something bothering you?" Harry wondered; smiling. Kagome shook her head. She walked up to Harry and sat down next to him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me today. And… never mind." Kagome said. _'Crap, I chickened out.'_ She thought. Harry looked at her curiously.

"No Kagome, what were you going to say?" he wondered.

"Erm, umm… for some reason today, when you picked me up and flew through the air and everything. Well I kinda felt safe with you. Like safer than with Inuyasha." Kagome said in a rush but still slow enough for him to understand. Harry looked at her and smiled. He leaned in closer to her and smirked when she blushed. Harry moved his head to the side and whispered in her ear.

"Anytime." Then he got up and left. Kagome was stunned to say the least. Her heart had yet to slow down. How exactly had he gotten that reaction from her? She loved Inuyasha didn't she? Maybe it was 

just the intensity of the moment, yea that had to be it. Kagome walked up the stairs to the girls' room and sat down on her bed. Hermione walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. How do you like it here so far?" she asked. Kagome looked at her and sighed.

"It's ok I guess. Unless of course you count almost getting killed by a three-headed dog fun… then yea it's ok." Kagome said. Hermione laughed, but looked stunned at the same time.

"You already met Fluffy? And on your first day too." Hermione gasped "Well you beat Harry's record." She laughed. Kagome laughed too and knew that right then, they would be friends. Hermione stood up and walked over to her bed. They both lay down and went to sleep.

_Kagome's Dream_

_Kagome found herself running away from something. And it scared her, yet she didn't know what she was running away from. Just then, she heard a deep silky voice behind her. Kagome immediately stopped running and turned around. It was Sesshomaru. But then everything changed. She was standing on a cliff side. And it was a full moon. Kagome looked at the moon with awe and saw a giant dog jump up in front of the moon. At that moment, it transformed into…_

Kagome woke up with a start. She had a thin sheen of sweat and she looked at her clock; it was four in the morning. Kagome sighed and rested her head back down on her pillow.

_**A/N: ok so this is chapter six. I hope you liked it. And yes Laura I have finally updated it…. That is if you still care enough to like the story.**_


	7. Author's Note

Okay everyone, I want to apologize for what I am about to you. But for a bit of time I am going to revise all of the stories that I have deleted from my account. Those include Light in Midnight Darkness, Twisted Lust, A Different Feudal Fairy Tale, Closed Closet, Lonely Hearts, and others. It should be a while before I post anything for any of my stories including this one.

Well thanks for being so loyal all of you! Thank you all so much! And I hope you understand my hiatus!

Ja~ne!


End file.
